I'll Protect you
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: A Toshiro Hitsugaya One Shot. Just who will protect who from the Hollows that lurk the shadows? Rated T for violence.  Visored OC X Toshiro H.


**DISCLAIMER! I Don't own Bleach not its character or places, or this OC, She belongs to a friend of mine ^^ Enjoy and Review please **

The young captain was sitting behind his desk looking over the many papers that piled up on his desk.

Due to his indolent lieutenant, he was left with twice the work. But there was no point in dwelling on this. Taking his pen in his hand, the Tenth Division Captain got to work.

*****{Three Hours Later}*****

Finishing half the paperwork, Toshiro held his right wrist with his left hand, staring at it with distaste, he shouldn't have written so much, but it was needed.

About to begin the pile that belonged to his absent Lieutenant, Toshiro once again picked up the pen.

The sudden action seemed to have a consequence as his door swung open, nearly knocking the door off its hinges.

Not one to be surprised so easily, the Captain's gaze flicked up to look at one of his subordinates.

The 10th Division member was out of breath, but he didn't need too much to tell him what was going on. What had him running into his quarters in such a hurry.

"Hollow… High Class… East barracks…" he huffed out.

That was all Toshiro needed to hear, before the man could react, Toshiro was out of his seat and heading to where the threat was.

In A matter of Flash steps, Toshiro was in the scene, taking in the count of people already engaged in the fight. There were three. All unseated Officers

His teal orbs then took their full glare at the Hollow.

It was medium sized, but that they all should know by now that size wasn't what mattered, it was their abilities.

It was slender too, shaped like a double sized version of a killer cat, the mask too resembled that of a cats.

Screeching in that ear deafening call most Hollows owned, it pounced and attacked, its massive jaw opening wider than it should, catching an officer off guard.

Toshiro moved in impulse, but while he was memorized by the beast, it ha a second ahead of him.

The jaws clenched onto his shoulder, electing a cry of pain from the officer, and would have killed him, if Toshiro hadn't intervened.

*****{Chiyoko's POV}*****

Chiyoko Atsushi was the 10th Division's Third seat, while Toshiro had been filling out paperwork for both him and Lieutenant Matsumoto, she had been wondering the barracks of the 10th Division, watching the peaceful clouds pass by, and giving them the shapes that she thought she saw in them.

She was content, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread in the air that surrounded the barracks.

She couldn't put her finger on it though, it could just be her imagination, no, but there was something definitely wrong.

Maybe Captain Hitsugaya would be able to ease her unstill thoughts, she mused. Turning on her heels and in the direction of The Captain's Office.

Her pace wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast.

Not fast enough that she would have gotten there before the messenger, before the Captain had rushed out.

Stopping right by the still huffing messenger, Chiyoko stared at him, confused.

"Where's Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked her eyes widening in slow realization.

"East Barracks, Hollow attack." The messenger said. Once again not being able to finish as Chiyoko too sped away from him.

The Captain's Reiatsu releasing as she was doing so.

He had released Hyorinmaru, she realized.

In one last Flash step, Chiyoko was in the scene, her Zanpakutou, Haze, in hand. Ready to help her Captain in any way that was needed.

Her hazel eyes took only a moment to soak in the scene before her.

A High class Hollow, with a member of their Division in its clutches, it had bitten into its flesh, and would have continued if Captain Hitsugaya hadn't intervened.

Captain Hitsugaya, had acted to save the life of the Shinigami who had gotten seriously injured, slashing at the front leg of the Hollow.

The thing about these medium sized Hollows was that they were recognized for their speed not their strength.

It hadn't pulled away fast enough, managing to get a shallow gash from the Captain.

All the time, Chiyoko had noticed that the Hollow had been hiding its tail.

Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth to warn her Captain, it was too late, the tail had slashed out, its end also coated in the same coat that covered the Hollows face. The end of its tail ferociously sharp.

Captain Hitsugaya hadn't noticed the tail either in his first speculation of the Hollow.

It struck his chest.

Chiyoko couldn't believe it, he had been hit, this wasn't like him, surely an ice clone would appear in his place. She found herself watching, she couldn't help it, it was as if she was frozen in place.

But no, he didn't melt away and reappear heroically behind the beast. Instead he looked at her, his teal eyes cool as they always were, but reflecting pain. It wasn't until he yelled at her that she was able to break the spell.

"Move him out of the way, Chiyoko."

Of course, Captain Hitsugaya hadn't dodged the attack because the injured Shinigami was only a few feet below from where he was, suspended in the Reiatsu infused air.

He would rather get hurt than see one of his subordinated get injured, or worse.

It was this way with many Captains, but Chiyoko couldn't help but admire the white haired Captain even more by the action. She looked over to the other Shinigami who was frozen in place, they were safe at this range, but the other.

Follow orders, Chiyoko sheathed Haze and cautiously moved to take the Shinigami away from the scene.

Scooping him up, she looked past the blood that was soaking into both his uniform and hers, he was breathing and that was a good sign, it was ragged though.

Looking to the others she snapped them out of their trance, "Take him to the 4th Division now." she said taking charge of the underlings.

With no further hesitation, they nod and do as they were told.

With no more obstacles, Toshiro took a better grip of his Zanpakutou. Just as the Hollow proceeded to painfully dislodge itself from his form. A spray of his blood spurting out of his chest as the Hollow's projectile like tail pulled itself out.

The Hollow seemed to be almost mocking the Captain, releasing a cry that shook the very ground it stood on, challenging Captain Hitsugaya.

Toshiro met that challenge with a call of his own. "Reign over the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The phrase automatically causing his Zanpakutou to take on its Shikai state, where a chain sprouted from its hilt, attaching a crescent shaped blade to it. Along with elongating the blade a few inches or so.

The skies took on their own change as well, darkening as the Zanpakutou was released. Announcing to the entire real of Seireitei that Hyorinmaru was dared to be released. Snow lazily falling upon the buildings, grazing over the three main forms that surround it, The Hollow, Toshiro, and Chiyoko.

Chiyoko watched from where she was, desperately wanting to join her Captain in the battle before her. But it didn't look like he required the help.

Instead Chiyoko stood there, ready to spring into battle if anything were to happen, if he was in trouble she wouldn't hesitate to step in and help.

*****{Toshiro's POV}*****

Toshiro was aware that his third seat was at the scene, and hadn't gone with the others to get the injured man to the 4th Division barracks.

He hadn't asked her to join him. He wasn't going to risk her, at the moment she was safe, which was where he preferred her to be. Out or range of the Hollow's attacks.

He hadn't wanted to send her away either, for if he lost this battle, then it would be up to her to end the Hollow before him. Normally Toshiro would be much more than capable of finishing the task at hand, but the wound he received form the Hollow was proving to be more than he had originally though it was. He had to end this.

_Let's end this! _

In a blur of movements Toshiro Flash steps closer to the Hollow, sending the chained blade forward, as quick as a whip, intending it to capture it.

But the Hollow counters with its own tail, sending the crescent blade back.

Toshiro narrowed his teal hued gaze, attempting the strike once more, feigning to target the creatures hind leg, and catching its tail as it whipped back around in the attempt to once again counter it.

Upon the contact with the blade, the Hollows tail began to take on a coat of ice.

Widening his eyes in alertness, the Hollow realizes the hoax played upon it.

That slight distraction working to Toshiro's advantage, who then slashes his sword in the Hollows direction. The blade's slashing immediately sending a flow of ice, the shape of it a dragon.

The ice dragon opened its jaw wide, ready to devour its target.

Noticing the new entity, the Hollow screeched raising a clawed paw to swipe at the ice dragon.

Upon contact with the ice, the front leg of the Hollow too gained a layer of ice. Causing it to loose its balance.

Again a distraction that was needed, not one to waste time, Toshiro jumped at the opportunity, raising Hyorinmaru above his head, to being him forcefully onto the Hollow's mask.

The Hollow didn't see the attack coming until it was too late, unable to do anything a against it; the cold blade dug itself into its mask.

*****{Chiyoko's POV}*****

Chiyoko knew the battle was over, it had been over since Hyorinmaru was released.

The Hollow crumpled into a heap on the floor before Captain Hitsugaya, who was now recollecting his Zanpakutou.

Now able to step into the scene, Chiyoko sped to her Captain's side. "Captain Hitsugaya! Are you all right?" she asked as she came closer to him.

Her Captain looked up to her, his teal orbs looking up to her hazel ones, a warmth in them that not many get to see, but also something else, something that made his eyes loose some of their luster.

He nodded, but he still held his Zanpakutou in his hand.

*****{Mini Time Skip}*****

Thinking that small action -or lack of action really- odd, Chiyoko noticed the reason. It was his wound, it was much deeper than she had thought it would be. He was loosing blood, and fast.

Not having wasted any time, Chiyoko had gotten Captain Hitsugaya to the 4th Division Barracks as well. Captain Unohana herself was tending to his wounds as Chiyoko sat silently next to Toshiro's bed.

Smiling at her handy work, Captain Unohana repeated the same things she tells any patient about dressing and taking care of their wounds.

Toshiro nodded, knowing the procedure, though he wasn't very happy at the news that he would need to stay the night so that he could be kept in check.

*****{Toshiro's POV}*****

Sighing Toshiro looked over to his Third seated officer, "You can go home Chiyoko, I'll be fine."

His teal gaze looked over to the girl who sat next to his bed, watched her smile and shake her head softly, "I don't want to go home Captain Hitsugaya, the barracks aren't the same when you aren't there." she said with a warm smile.

Toshiro nodded, wondering just slightly on why his presence , mattered, sure he was the Captain but that didn't mean that life around there revolved around him for just that detail.

Either way he simply shrugged it off.

"I'm glad you're ok, Chiyoko" he said finally.

Surprising the chestnut haired Visored/Shinigami who took on a light pink blush, "Of course I'm all right Hitsugaya-San. I wasn't the one in battle." she said simply.

Toshiro nodded. Glad that she wasn't an officer at the scene, ever since the accident where she had merged with the Hollow, Toshiro had felt responsible that he hadn't been anywhere near her to help all those years ago, maybe if he had been around that Hollow would have never gotten its claws on her.

He frowned, knowing there was nothing to do now, but still feeling that light tug of guilt.

"Don't do it, Hitsugaya-San." she said softly picking up on his mood.

Toshiro smiled ruefully, she always managed to read him, she was always attuned to other people, caring more about them then her. It was one of the many qualities he liked about her.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

*****{Chiyoko's POV}***  
><strong>

Chiyoko nodded, reaching out to place her hand over his forearm, her warm smile never wavering, "Don't be. I'm all right, even after that I have been, I'm still the same me, the only things that have changed are the mask, and the power I receive. I'm ok really" she said softly shrugging it off.

Looking up at her once again, Captain Hitsugaya hesitated before placing his hand over hers, "I promise I'll always be there to protect you." he murmured.

That small phrase sending a warmness through her body, making her smile as her eyes stung from the tears that blurred her vision as she blinked them away, "But for now Hitsugaya-San, its my turn to protect you."


End file.
